Pigmented cosmetic stick compositions such as lipstick, eyeshadow, and concealer, are most often anhydrous. Generally, most of the ingredients which are necessary to formulate aethestically pleasing cosmetic sticks are not compatible with water. Thus, it has been difficult to formulate pigmented cosmetic sticks which contain appreciable levels of water and yet still exhibit commercially acceptable properties. Such water-containing sticks have been traditionally very unstable. In addition, lipsticks in particular, which contain appreciable amounts of water are desireable from a marketing standpoint since consumers associate water with hydration and other positive effects.
Accordingly, there is a need for stable, pigmented cosmetic sticks containing appreciable levels of water.